Bella's Angel
by Write-Life-Away
Summary: Bellatrix Black. Pureblood. Deatheater. Temptress. This is the story of the last phase of her life, her love affairs, her daughter, her obsession with the Dark Lord, and her downfall. Part 1 of a reverse trilogy and complete . WARNING: Contains sex.
1. Bella

Hiya! Everyone! 'k I hope u like this fanfic. I Have LOADS more it's just I won't download it till u REVIEW coz other wise how will I know if u like it or not? (hehehe) before I forget I don't own any of the Characters, Settings, or plot of the "Harry Potter" books. Sadly they ALL belong to J.k (SIGH). ANYWAYS! Read and REVIEW! I hope u like it! Luv from, Draco's little Dark Angel! XxXxXxXxX  
  
**************  
Prologue Bella's POV:  
  
Tears tumble down my cheeks as I hold my newly-born baby daughter in my arms. Tears of pain, longing, despair. I look down at her angelic face and stare deep into her velvet blue eyes and sob my heart out. She's so small...and innocent...and perfect. I look at her and try with all my might not to feel anything, to block her out and seal my heart with ice. But I can't. she's my daughter, my baby girl. And try as I may my heart blooms with raging love. I cradle her close to my chest and listen to her tiny snuffled breaths, and feel her chest rising and falling in time with my own. My tears fall silently on top of her midnight black hair, as I try desperately to stop my desperate cries from being heard. I don't want to give her away. I love her. she's mine. And it breaks my heart to have to do it but it is as the dark lord wishes, and I can't go against his order. After all he is not just my master and lover, but the father of my child. The father of my child who won't even come to see his little girl, who won't even acknowledge my beautiful angel. she lies sleeping peacefully in my arms and I slip into tormented dreams but comforted with the knowledge that my daughter is safe and near...  
  
************* I awoke with the warm weight of my daughter being lifted from my arms and hear her cry. I snap my eyes open and scream, but a hand is hastily placed over my mouth. I look around alarmed, but my heart leaps blissfully when I see who it is. The dark lord, my master, my love. Holding OUR daughter in his arms and gazing proudly at her angelic face. He removes his hand and looks at me for the first time. And like a moron, I burst into tears. Surprisingly he is by my side in an instant and has pulled my gently onto his knee. I feel so safe and loved in his arms that I cry even harder.  
  
"I don't want to give her away!" I sob. "I know I know." He soothes. "now I have seen her neither do I my dearest Bella." He says confused, and this unnerves me. I'M depending on HIM to get us out of this mess. "what are we to do?" I ask helplessly. "we must give her to Dumbledore as promised." He says desolately. "NO!" I scream. "I REFUSE!" "Listen to me, my darling, my sweet one. It's the only way. But I promise you... I you that she WILL come back to us. She WILL. And when that day comes WE will call our daughter back home with twenty times the reconciled love that we feel in our hearts this very moment. But until that day we MUST say farewell..." "But I LOVE her..." I sob. "I know my darling, but you MUST trust me." "BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD MY WHY I HAVE TO GIVE MY DAUGHTER AWAY!" "those matters are out of your hands. But the least you can do is name your daughter before she is taken." He says firmly, but kindly. I look at her and the name just seems to fit. "Melody." I say. He nods and smiles and I look up and see Albus Dumbledore whisk into the look, calm and collected as ever. And it takes ALL of my will to stop me from grabbing my wand and cursing him into oblivion when he takes Melody from me. I throw one last longing glance at her before she is taken from the room and my heart breaks. And that was the last time I saw her for 15 years. But on her 16th birthday everything changed...  
  
******************  
How was that?????? Did you like it???? Thanks for reading this far but please review if you like it. What do you think should happen next???? Do  
you think I should carry on??? I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!  
Don't you just think that Bella, Voldemort, and Draco ROCK! Oh yes and  
there's going to be some Draco in the next chapter YAY!!!  
REVIEW!  
THANKS,  
JX 


	2. Melody meets Draco

Author's note: HIYA everyone! WOW thanks SO much for all of your Reviews, I want to thank you by UPDATING! YAY. I know that even I was dying to find out what happened next. I hope that you like this chapter and PLEASE tell me your views on it! I would like to say a special THANK YOU to the following people: Jessica Rabbit! For being BLONDE, MAD, and just a FANTASTIC friend. Love you LOADS hunny! Also to ALL of my reviews I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! ECPECIALLY my first 5 reviewers who REALLY did help me and urge me to write more. Here they are in name: pinpinsSweetdiamond, thanks for the BRILLIANT review THANK YOU SO MUCH! LilyClairePotter, I continued it Hun FOR YOU! Scrapps, thank you for your review and I will clarify that, yes Voldemort DOESN'T understand love but he can't help but love his own blood. And I don't know about his feelings towards Bella. I hope that clears things for you! Also to Estel-Rules I didn't REALLY understand your review but thanks for reading anyway! Also I must thank Gracie Lou 1 for her AMAZING fan fiction that inspired me to write my own! You rock! You can SO tell that this is my first fanfic because I aren't half rambling on about nothing! Sorry nearly there! Also check out "right under my nose" by one of my Bessie m8's YES U JO! It's gr8! Thank you SO much again for the reviews and REVIEW MORE! Coz I LOVE it when you do, and you never know you might actually like it! ENJOY. Love Draco's_little_dark_angel XxXxXxXxXxX P.P.S how on earth do you put paragraphs and separate lines into this thing anyone out there know??? (And no jargon I'm an airhead sometimes!)  
  
****************************** Melody's POV: God I am SO nervous. It's my first day at Hogwarts and I really don't know WHAT to expect. I am 16 years old today and I should be CELEBRATING with all of my girl friends but my grandfather HAD to have me where he could keep an eye on me so I had to come HERE. Great what a treat. I am NOT allowed to be sorted I HAVE to just go straight into Gryffindor. Why I wonder? But I have no time to think as I have just landed with a thump at the Gryffindor table and three startled students are ogling at me rather oddly. The girl, who has bushy brown hair smiles kindly and offers me her hand.  
  
"My names Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts." She says and shakes my hand.  
  
I smile at her and I catch out of the corner of my eye two boys, one Harry potter unmistakably, and the other a red haired boy with quite a number of freckles. Boy wonder Harry Potter grins at my mischievously and thrusts and hand right under my nose.  
  
"Hi my names-"  
  
"I know who YOU are." I snap and flick my ebony hair.  
  
"O...K and this is Ron." He says nodding towards freckles. I give him a piercing look with my emerald green eyes that he can't maintain and looks away embarrassed. You can tell a lot form my eyes. They are light blue when I am happy but Green when I am angry or uptight. I sigh to myself I SUPPOSE that he was only trying to be friendly so I try again.  
  
"Sorry my names Melody, I didn't mean to be so moody." I say and force a smile.  
  
"That's OK I bet that your just nervous. Are you Dumbledore's granddaughter?" he asks.  
  
"Yes I am. And I KNOW that you're going to ask why I don't live with my parents. So I will just tell you. My mother died in child birth and my father died when I was two. I don't know how my Grandfather never mentions him or my mother for a matter of fact."  
  
"Oh I'm...sorry" says Harry, and he meant it.  
  
I've ALWAYS wanted to know everything about my parents but my Grandfather doesn't say one word about either of them. But I WILL find out somehow. I know I will.  
  
**************** I am lying in my four poster bed with the covers pulled right up to my chin. It's my first day here and I hate it, it's just SO boring. I can't get to sleep; I have been trying for HOURS. With a sigh I climb out of bed and peer out of the window. With a start I see a single figure stood in the court yard below, it's a boy I see and he has blond hair. Must be a Malfoy, I can even see from this distance the arrogant way that he stands and can see that his robes are trimmed with green and silver. He looks around conscious that someone is looking at him. He sees me and waves at me to come down. I waste no time. It's so boring here I NEED some adventure. So I shove on my black velvet robes and smile to myself knowing how much my grandfather hates me wearing them and open the window and slide gracefully down the drain pipe until my feet hit solid earth. He is stood in of the centre courtyard next to a marble fountain. I walk towards him the moon making my skin go deathly white and my hair shine an even more brilliant black. He smirks at me and says.  
  
"Welcome back. Their coming for you."  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: How was that? You like? Sorry about the cliff hanger! Heehee. And before you say anything I KNOW it was boring but it did have a purpose PROMISE. Any ideas on how I should continue??????? Should I continue?????? U decide. AND REVIEW! Please!  
  
Luv Draco's_little_dark_angel XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
P.P.S DARK MARK TILL I DIE! hehehe 


	3. The reunion!

Author's note:  
  
SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, X100! That I haven't updated sooner. I will now I PROMISE! Thanks SO much to Starrylibra who made me realise that I needed LONGER chapters. I have tried! I hope you like it. If you have any questions say in your reviews and I will try to answer them for you. I hope you enjoy it. OH! And thanks to Princess Bellatrix (you rock) for telling me how to put lines and stuff in. THANKS! Here it is....ENJOY!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
I frown at him puzzled. Welcome back! THERE COMING FOR YOU! Who's coming for me? I can see that he is staring passionately at me and I smile. I have always had that effect on guys, total awe. He's not to bad himself. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice body! And I do find his arrogance rather attractive I have to say. AND he's pureblood. I have heard that he has the best marks in our year apart from Hermione Granger, and he's slytherin to the core. GOD! I WISH I was in Slytherin,  
  
"Draco?" I ask delicately.  
  
"Yes?" he says rather softly turning me to golden syrup.  
  
"Are you a death eater?"  
  
"Of course! Honestly Melody!" he laughs. I giggle foolishly, for Christ's sake! I'm acting like an air head!  
  
"Sorry to ask the OBVIOUS question here, but, who's coming for me?" I say puzzled still.  
  
"Your parents of course, who else?" he says slightly worried. My heart skips a beat. My parents...  
  
"But there dead!" I say aghast.  
  
"WHAT! No their not. Who told you that? Melody, do you even know who they are?"  
  
"Well...no." I say honestly.  
  
"You're kidding!" he laughs.  
  
"No I'm bloody well not. Now TELL ME! Before I STRANGLE you!" I say and pull at his shirt front yanking him towards me with excitement and anxiousness. My parents are alive! He looks at me with a mischievous grin on his face and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him. He softly whispers in my ear,  
  
"What's in it for me?" he asks silkily. I breath in deeply, his presence is overpowering. I regain my composure and push him backwards,  
  
"You get to live, NOW TELL ME!" I squeal. He leans back with his arms folded and sighs. His mystifying grey eyes hold my gaze for what seems like a century and for a moment I forget to breath.  
  
"Alright." He says. "Your parents are the dark lord, and Bellatrix Lestrange," he says finally drinking in my shocked expression. I feel my mouth drop open. Lord Voldemort's my father! I'm the heir of SLYTHERIN!  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I scream and fling my arms around his neck squeezing him with all my might. It as though all my dreams have come true. I KNEW that I didn't belong in Gryffindor! I just KNEW it! My parents are alive. ALIVE! I will at last get to have a proper family! I start laughing and running around like an over excited child. Suddenly everything seems so perfect. The moon reflects the fountain water like a shattered mirror, and the stars twinkle mysteriously in the velvet sky. I feel a gentle breeze play with my hair and I spin around on the spot with my arms flung wide gazing at the heavens.  
  
"Melody calm down!" he says amused.  
  
"Calm! How can I stay calm!" I squeal, and run around him laughing. He spins around with me, with a contented frown on his face.  
  
"Melody! You're acting like a child!" he says.  
  
"I don't care!" I shout at the top of my voice. I look at him again. He is shaking his head at me and smiling. I run to him filled with glee. And I say,  
  
"Come on then! What are you waiting for?" I say and tug on his arm. "You're supposed to bring me to them!"  
  
"HEY! WAIT! There coming for YOU!" he says. "But I have to go now, he told me to find you and tell you to wait for them here and then to go to the headquarters as it were."  
  
"HEADQUARTERS!" I laugh bemused. "It sounds like something off a crappy black and white film."  
  
"Look there's no time HE will explain EVERYTHING. Now I REALLY have to go!" he says and starts to walk off. I am hit by a sudden urge to do the unthinkable and I run to him and spin him around. He frowns,  
  
"What about your reward?" I say seductively, and I kiss him passionately, savouring the feeling of his soft lips and his body next to mine. I break away and whisper, "Good night." And turn back towards the fountain.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
I sit by the fountain for what seems like hours. Dawn begins to break on the horizon, making the air tingle with light. The sky is awash with gold, amber, orange, and yellow. I gasp slightly at the immensity of it, the colours merging together to form a painting of heaven itself. The sun begins to bleed a brilliant red like a burning disk and dazzles my eyes. It's only then that I hear a swish and two figures start to form in front of me. I smother my urge to run and hide. Because suddenly my stomach is fluttering and my palms are sweaty. I force a few cleansing breathes and spring up. What if they hate me? My parents stand in front of me fully formed. My mother Bellatrix gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. But it's my father that holds his arms out towards me. I run to him filled with unvoiced love and they fold around me. Warmth fills my whole body, and my heart feels like it going to burst. Tears roll silently down my cheeks as he holds me close. I can hear the steady thud of his heart and I bury my face into his robes drinking in his scent and presence.  
  
"My beautiful daughter..." he says softly. "I have missed you so much."  
  
"I have missed you to father." I say the word unfamiliar. He sees my tears and wipes them away with his hand.  
  
"HEY! I can't be THAT awful!" he says. I laugh and hug him tighter still. After a moment he steps back from me and allows my mother to embrace me, (rather tightly I must say.) and if I thought that I was crying. She was sobbing her heart out. My father sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I have dreamt of this day ever since the first time that I held you in my arms." She wept. "You're so beautiful!" She says softly kissing my face. I look like her. I have the same hair, ebony black. And the same pale skin. We have the same nose and lips and everything! And I suppose that I must have had my father's eyes before they were red.  
  
"Come." He says. "And I will explain everything."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
I am sat in a comfy armchair around a crackling fire, in the most lavish and grand mansion I have ever seen. I watch as the embers crackle and the flame dance both entwined by gold sparks. My father enters again after speaking to one of his death eaters and my mother follows him. Questions race around my head, why did they abandon me? Why didn't they come sooner? Why did they lie to me for 16 years? My father sees my troubled expression.  
  
"First and foremost Melody darling, you have to believe that it was the worst day of our lives giving you away." He says gently. "It broke your mother's heart."  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!" I shout surprising my self. I bury my head in my hands. "Why did you leave me with them alone?" I sob. I can hear my mother close by her soft gasp clear in the silent room.  
  
"It wasn't like that my angel." Says my father stroking my hair.  
  
"Then tell me..." I say.  
  
"Those matters are out of your hands, I couldn't possibly..."  
  
"NO!" screamed my mother. "NO MORE LIES!"  
  
I jumped, but my father ran his fingers through his hair. His face was aghast and troubled. Tears of fury ran down my face and I sprang up,  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME?" I screamed electric shivers dancing across my skin. My voice echoed for a thousand times around the hall until he answered. And when he did he whispered it, but I heard. And my heart broke. Beside me my mother burst into another series of sobs and I crumpled to the floor hugging my knees close to me, I closed my yes and wished with all my might to make the pain stop, but it didn't...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's note: before you say anything I am sorry for the cliff hanger! I will update either tomorrow or the next day, but it will be hard because I have got my exams. I will try. It's the only thing that's keeping me sane at the moment! So REVIEW! PLEASE! Even if you HATE it! I don't care, just tell me!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya loads! Draco's-little-dark-angel XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
P.P.S was that long enough? Or do you want it longer? 


	4. Answers

Authors note: I AM SO SORRY FOR MY RUDE REVEIWS! I would like to take what I said back. I had no right to say those things and I am sorry. I was just having a VERY bad day. Princess Bellatrix I will e-mail soon but my hotmail account is broke. Starry Libra thank you I WILL carry on in Melody's POV. What does everyone else think? Melody, Bella, Tom, or maybe someone else? Oh yeah! And for those people who read my teaser sorry for its shortness and my note's at the end. I was being MAD. I just wanted to say something in French and it evolved from there! Anyway here it is and I think that I have managed to dig my self out of the rut called "writer's block" YAY! (This chapter is just an excuse so I don't have to revise!) Here it is, and as ALWAYS...ENJOY!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
I didn't know what to do. I felt awful. Ashamed, unwanted, abandoned. But for the life of me I just COULDN'T go on pretending that I fitted in with my so-called "Grandfather" and in GRIFFYINDOR for Christ's sake! My father obviously doesn't want me, but my mother does.  
  
I awoke from my day dream as my father stormed from the room slamming the door violently behind him. That was more in his character I realised than the "but I love you SO much" that I experienced before. He slammed it so hard that the glass rattled in the window. My mother flinched but I just stared at the place where he was last standing. Why didn't I hate him after what he had just said to me? Why didn't I just go back to Hogwart's? But the answer was I couldn't. I loved him and my mother to much. I began to rise to my feet being met by my mother's warm embrace. I let her hold me close and kiss my wet cheeks. After a while when I thought that she had got over her urge to prove to me that she WAS my mother, I sat down again on the armchair. My mother sat down opposite me.  
  
"He didn't mean it Melody. He loves you." She said quietly her voice still shaking.  
  
"Yes he did. You saw the way he looked at me. He wanted to kill me. But I just don't know what I have done wrong!" I say desperately. I wanted answers.  
  
"You don't HAVE to do anything wrong, it's just the way he is. He can't help it."  
  
"I hate him." I say. Knowing full well that it was a lie, but my word's had a big impact on my mother. She sprang up off the armchair so she was towering over me and shouted,  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but why? It was like I had slapped her or something. So I jumped up to face her.  
  
"OH! Please! Why should YOU care what I say about HIM?" I hiss through clenched teeth.  
  
"BECAUSE HE IS YOUR FATHER!" She shouted again. I couldn't help tears welling up in my eyes. I had never cried ONCE in my life and now I was crying as though my life depended on it.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper sitting down. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know darling." Says my mother gently. "Come on, you better go to bed. Everything will seem much better in the morning."  
  
I didn't see how, but I followed her all the same. Up countless of winding staircases and down thousands of corridors until we arrived outside a beautiful hand carved door, with an ornate gold handle. My mother opened it and we both walked inside.  
  
"This daughter is YOUR room." She said softly. "If you need anything I will be on the second floor, the door has my name on it."  
  
"Do you stay here as well?" I ask.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"With your HUSBAND." I say, and I can't help wrinkling my nose up in instant dislike. My mother laughed and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Yes with my husband." She giggled. "Good night Melody." She says and exits shutting the door behind her.  
  
Only then did I look around properly. I gasped awe-struck. The room was fit for royalty. The walls were gilded with gold and the floor was made from the bounciest cream carpet you could imagine. The ceiling (like Hogwart's) reflected the sky outside and it was velvet blue with stars twinkling mysteriously in its vastness. But the main feature of the room was the enormous four poster bed. It was made from the most luxurious wood and its posts were like spindles and like the bed frame had beautiful carving in it like the door. Delicate silk nets hung from the ceiling around it and the sheets were white velvet and satin. In one corner there was a beautiful dressing table with mirrors positioned at many angles. In another there were two vast wooden wardrobes there doors open to reveal row up row of the most expensive and lavish looking dresses and robes. Either side of the bed were two doors. One was open to reveal an on-suite and the other to reveal a huge and impressive dressing room.  
  
Once I had finished examining every tiny detail of the room I put on one of my many night dresses and climbed slowly into bed. Enjoying the feeling of the soft material against my skin. Slowly my eye lids began to feel heavy and my thoughts started to blur. Then I fell asleep into tormented dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When I awoke I had cold sweat pouring from me and my breath was ragged and uneven. I looked at my bedside clock which read 4 o'clock in the morning. The nightmare still haunted me and I was shaking from the realness of it. So I got out of bed and walked to my door with a sigh I yanked it open and started y slow decline to the second floor to seek my mother. I had no idea why, but I needed to be with someone. After about ten minutes of dark stairwells and shadowed corridors I finally arrived at her door. I hesitated outside it. Now I was here I was unsure what to do. I took a deep breath and had my hand ready to knock when the door flung open.  
  
"Melody?" asked Lenstrange. (Sorry for the sp mistake,)  
  
I groaned. I DIDN'T want THIS to happen. He saw the look on my face and frowned at me.  
  
"You don't like me very much do you?" he asked. Is there ANY wonder WHY?  
  
"I like you just fine." I say with over-cheeriness and I plastic smile. He laughed.  
  
"Yeah right! Look Bella had to go off to do a raid last minute but you're free to talk to me." He said and started walking down the nearest staircase. And with reluctance I followed him. He WAS a death eater after all. We ended up in the kitchen. And to my surprise he started to make himself and ME a drink. Puzzled I sat down around the HUGE circular table until he had finished. He put it down in front of me. I stared at it for a second. It was hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.  
  
"It's not poisoned." He said laughing.  
  
"But it's my favourite!" I said. "How did you know..." he cut me off,  
  
"It's Bella's favourite." He said with a small smile. I smiled back. It must be hard for him, me being here. After all I am his wife's illegitimate child.  
  
"Thank you." I say finally and begin to sip quietly at it.  
  
"What did you want to speak to Bella about?" he asks.  
  
"Oh it was nothing really!" I say embarrassed. And I couldn't elaborate because my mother entered looking wary and over-tired. She stopped dead at the site of me and frowned puzzled.  
  
"OH! Melody what have you done. You better have been nice." She groaned. I looked at Lenstrange who raised his eyebrows at me with a smiled on his face.  
  
"I will have you know that I have been very good." I say laughing. My mother frowns again unsure.  
  
"And now." I say. "I will retire to bed." I say queen like and walk elegantly from the room. And in my tired state I walk straight into...Draco. I groan, now THIS really IS a nightmare.  
  
"Doesn't anybody sleep in this place?" I huff grumpily.  
  
"It's nice to see you to. What happened to before!" he said with a smile firmly plastered cross his face. I was in no mood for games.  
  
"Before DRACO I was in a state of shock." I snap remembering the moment when I thought HEY! Let's kiss Draco! Which was moronic.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" he exclaims. Putting out his hands in mock defeat. I groan I would NEVER live this down. I storm past him muttering to my self as I do so. He sighs and walks into the kitchen. I storm to my bedroom in the same manner that my father did earlier on this evening. And throw myself down onto the bed, and thought to myself, MY LIFE IS A MESS!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's note: Before you say anything sorry for ANY spelling mistakes especially "Lenstrange" SORRY! AND IT WAS THE MOST BORING CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTTEN. Actually It fights with chapter two, because there BOTH AWFUL! I have STILL got writers block so this was the best I could do. And I hope that the characters are a BIT more in roll. Except Draco because I enthuse and I like him just the way he is. SORRY! Ok review people REVIEW. I will update soon! C YAZ! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	5. violence

Author's note: I told you that I would update. Twice in two days! YAY for MEEEEE! OK. I decided to take StarryLibra's advice and put lyrics in. I didn't want to go for "Pink family Portrait" because StarryLibra's got it in hers lol. SO I went for this song. I don't own it and so on... I hope you like it, and forgive my naivety because I have never put lyrics in a fic before and to be honest I am not sure how it is going to work but here goes... ENJOY!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
When I fell asleep for the second time I managed to get through the night without any more mid-night shenanigans around the kitchen table! It was Saturday so I dragged myself out of bed some time after noon. Skipping breakfast I decided to wonder aimlessly around the huge manor that was my home.  
  
I couldn't believe how big it was. What I had explored in minor detail last night was in fact only the middle but most important area of it. Where my father's quarters were, also the kitchen, dining room, and general living space of the many deatheaters. My rooms were also part of this area and I also discovered a HUGE conference room, were my father and his deatheaters must congregate for meeting and so forth. Off this main area of the house are countless annexes for the most important deatheaters and rooms for the others. Also two other wings. One for the servants, and the other for countless of other reasons such as cellars, a library, practice rooms, dungeons... the list goes on.  
  
I was returning to the kitchen, because I had become aware of my empty stomach when I heard angry shouts issuing from behind two immense double doors. My father's rooms. I could hear three voices in all. Two of them, were unmistakably my parents and they were SCREAMING at each other. The other voice I didn't recognise but it was tinged with worry and helplessness. Timidly I walked quietly to the doors and started to listen to the argument.  
  
"BUT YOU'RE BEING PATHETIC!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT BELLATRIX!"  
  
"Please! Calm down. What good will it do?"  
  
"OH! SHUT UP! WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION ANYWAY?"  
  
This last angry out burst had come from my mother who then let out a frustrated scold, but she carried on all the same.  
  
"She needs a father..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE NEEDS! SHE REVOLTS ME!"  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT! I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER YESTERDAY. YOU LOVED HER! I KNOW YOU DID. AND FOR CHRIST SAKE, LET GO OF YOUR CONTEMPT FOR LIFE BEFORE IT DESTROY'S EVERTHING THAT YOU HOLD DEAR! DON'T LET YOUR BITTERNESS DESTROY HER!"  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I LIKE LIFE JUST FINE!"  
  
"NOW THERE'S A LIE IF I HAD NEVER HEARD ONE BEFORE!"  
  
"YOU ARE FORGETTING YOUR PLACE!"  
  
"BUT YOU LOVE HER!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
I couldn't stand it any more. I through the doors open furiously. Anger clouded my vision and all I could see was red. My mother seeing me tried to force a plastic smile on her face.  
  
"Darling!" she said a little too shrilly. "What are you doing here?" I took a deep cleansing breath before managing to hiss,  
  
"I want to know why my father hates me so much." I said heatedly. My father gave me a look of such hostility and hate that it set my blood on fire just to hold it, but I wouldn't let go. I kept on staring at him with as much hate as I could muster, pain flooding each of my cells. Pain that went far beyond the crucio curse. We stared at each other for what seemed for an eternity before, without any warning hit me full force across my face. Red hot heat seared were he hit me and the blow sent me tumbling back and I hit my head violently against the wall, and he carried on hitting me and kicking me, until a greater darkness threatened to fall upon me. Now I couldn't even hear my mother's outraged screams, as tears of blood rolled down my swollen cheeks.  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl, In her early years she had to learn, How to grow up living in a war that she called home, Never knew just were to shelter from the storm, It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face, Every time my father's fist would put her in her place, Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room, Hoping that it would all be over soon.  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same, And I still remember how you kept me so afraid, Strength is my mother for all the love she gave, And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday, And I'm OK.  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt, When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built, Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door, Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more, Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done, For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on.  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same, And I still remember how you kept me so afraid, Strength is my mother for all the love she gave, And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday, And I'm OK.  
  
It's not so easy to forget, All the marks you left along her neck, When I was thrown against cold stairs, And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next.  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same, And I still remember how you kept me so afraid, Strength is my mother for all the love she gave, And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday, And I'm OK.  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door, Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more, Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done, For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on.  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door, Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more, Daddy please no more...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's Note: And again I do NOT own this song! Ok happy? I know this was short AGAIN! But hey I'm sure you will live! I know your thinking what a loony Tom is because at first he was I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! And then he goes and beats her up, but there IS a reason! I will update. WISH ME LUCK FOR MY EXAMS TOMORROW! GOOD LUCK IF YOU ARE HAVING YOURS! ECPESSICALLY PRINCESS BELLATRIX! Oh and that reminds me! There WILL be more of Bella/Voldy! C yaz everyone! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
P.P.S did the lyrics work? 


	6. The healing stranger

Author's note: HOW GOOD AM I! This is the THIRD time that I have updated in as many days. I can NOT be bothered revising' even though I will probably fail and get 2% or something stupid like that. I swear! You don't know how thick I am! I should be blonde, (I'm not) but I should be! No offence! Christ I'm digging a hole for myself aren't I! SORRY! OK OK Princess Bellatrix! I'm sorry as well "especially" there dear, you happy? Oh and I have to apologise for that AWFUL chapter. Now that was BAD! NO description, about 20 million grammar errors AND it was just plain boring, there's no two ways about it! And I'm NOT asking for compliments by the way! I have to thank my AMAZING friend JO! Your name is in lights my dear! EVEN THOUGH she has ONLY read the first chapter of this story! CRIME! But thanks a lot for reviewing hunny! Ok I will shut up now. Did the lyrics work? Tell me your opinions! Ok here it is...Read and Review people OK? (23! YAY!!) My aim is 30! So PLEASE! Love ya People! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
P.P.S this Chapter is rated R, for the last part of it. When it goes to Bella's POV. Just for caution but hey!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Melody's POV:  
  
Silence pressed in around me. Just silence. Suffocating silence. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was even to afraid to open my eyes. Every cell in my body was in agony. Some of my ribs were defiantly broken and my wrist I think as well. Also every inch of my exposed skin felt as though it had been slashed or torn mercilessly. I can't even begin to describe how I felt. I was physically in a terrible state and emotionally drained. With a groan I curled up in a tight ball, closing in on myself. I wanted to die. Suddenly I became aware of someone watching me. Wallowing in self pity I hadn't even noticed. They were alarmingly close and I could feel their warm breath on my face. Then I became aware of tears falling silently on to my hair and skin, ice cold droplets that had me shiver with each touch. The person's breathing was becoming more and more ragged as though they were fighting for life itself with every breath. Their arms folded softly around me and I was pulled from the floor and onto their lap, their warmth was comforting. And it lulled me from the hell that I was living to the glorious light beyond. They held me close and kissed my face, their lips soft and gentle. And still I kept on pretending to be unconscious. I could have been lying in anybody's arms but I couldn't get myself to look, my heart was beating so fast. I was terrified in a new way. This eccentricity sacred the living daylights out of me and I didn't know why. They began to rock me gently backwards and forwards sobbing with each movement as though it was killing them inside. A tingling sensation ran through my entire body healing me from head to toe. Soothing, cleansing, mending. And just when I was about to flick my eyes open and gaze on their face. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and the person jumped. I wanted to scream t them not to go but they disappeared. Literally just vanished into smoke. I fell to the floor again just as the door was flung open. Silence.  
  
"She looks fine to me!"  
  
"NO! I'm telling you! It was awful."  
  
"Well then Lucius, she has clearly made a miraculous recovery."  
  
"Oh shut up Lestrange and help me wake her."  
  
"Where's Bella?"  
  
"How the hell should in know, she's YOUR bloody wife."  
  
I then felt two cold hands grasp me around the shoulders and began to shake me awake. He began gently at first then he grew more worried and concerned about my wellbeing.  
  
"I think she's dead!" he said aghast.  
  
With this sentence I flicked my eyes open. Greeted with two sets of eyes, grey and blue, staring avidly at me. I reeled back over-whelmed. They couldn't mask their relief.  
  
"Melody! Thank god!" said Lucius.  
  
Instantly I sprang to my feet.  
  
"Where's Mother?" I ask frantically. And without waiting for an answer I ran from the room with two confused deatheaters staring bewildered after me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Bella's POV:  
  
My hands were covered in his blood. Scarlet blood that was a cold as ice, beyond the human touch. I can't believe that I stabbed him. I STABBED him, for Christ sake! What was I thinking? I just couldn't stand seeing him hitting Melody. He will kill me for this, I have no doubt. He's standing with his back to me facing the window, with blood still pumping from the slash in his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.  
  
His spins around with a puzzled frown on his face as though he has only just noticed that I'm there. He walks over to me; I spring to my feet preparing myself for the curse. He won't kill me yet. Oh no! He will want me to suffer. I have always hated the crucio curse. I screwed my face up and bit down hard on my lip.  
  
"Bella! what the hell are you doing? You look like your about to lay an egg!" he says with mild concern. I snap my eyes back open. Firstly because he wasn't cursing me, and secondly because he called me Bella. He hadn't called me Bella for 16 years. Not since the day Melody was born. I swallowed hard,  
  
"You're not going to kill me?" I ask timidly.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I stabbed you!"  
  
"Oh yes. Never mind. It was my fault. I can't believe that I hit my own daughter. What sort of an animal am I?"  
  
I didn't answer. What ever his reasons I didn't want to know them. I had never seen him act like that before in my life. He wasn't angry. No, it was far worse than that. He hit her because he loved her. And it was tearing him up inside. He had never loved any one in his whole life. And now here he was with a daughter. And he just lost it. I could see him trembling and I realised how much that gash must hurt. And with silent horror I realised just how much blood he had lost.  
  
"FOR CHRIST SAKE SIT DOWN!" I screamed worried. In a flash I had grabbed his arm and pushed him roughly down on his bed, I knelt down in front of him. Slowly peeling back his bloodstained t-shirt, I placed both of my hands over the wound and willed it with all my heart to heal. Blood spilled through my fingers and down my arms but I kept on trying to heal it. And eventually I felt it close and the skin re-form. With a sigh I stood up and wiped my hands over the back of my dress.  
  
I became aware of him watching me. I looked at him and our eyes lock. He stands up and walks slowly over to me. I swallow hard again. My heart starts to race faster and my palms are clammy. I am married. I remind myself. But as always in his presence it doesn't work, and I turn to golden syrup as soon as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I close my eyes and feel his soft lips caressing my neck. It's all happening to fast.  
  
"Let go Bella," he whispers. "Come with me."  
  
And in those six words he has me hooked and he knows it. Our lips connect and we start kissing passionately, his hands run over my body each touch like silk. I forget about everything, everyone. Lust burns inside me, its hunger enthralling. He lays me gently on the bed and it's as if nothing has ever happened between us. We are together again, and I am not going to let anything spoil it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Author's note: hehehe where did THAT come from? I have no idea! SORRY but I just HAD to rekindle old flames! I told you that it was only R for caution, but I thought that I better had play it safe. I was going to say something but I can't remember what? Hmmmmmmmm. That's going to do my head in all night now! Ok so read and review and even if you don't I will update anyway because I have got 23 reviews YAY! This is my first fanfiction by the way! I thought that it would only be about 2 chapters long! YAY! C ya all tomorrow! Love from Draco's_little_dark_angel XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
P.P.S Bella SOOOOOO rules the world! You just GOTTA love her! One more thing I LOVE YOU ICA! OR JESS! You're a great mate! Speak to you soon hunny! just Because I KNOW that you will read this. XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX 


	7. Tom's Brilliant plan

Author's note:  
  
HIYA! PEOPLE! YAY 30! THANKYOU! Princess Bellatrix especially because she mentioned me in her author's note! YAY! Somebody mentioned me! THANKYOU SOOOOOOOO much! My STUPID internet has broken AGAIN. So I will be lucky if I upload this. I read the first chapter of your sequel to TDLH and WHAM! I didn't even get to read the actual STORY! BOO HOOOOOO! (Sorry!) I'm a nutter! Note to everyone now, I hope you liked the last chapter (the healing stranger! Stupid name I know!) And sorry for the Bella/voldy thing that came out of NO WHERE! But hey! They both rock! I have just had a BURST of INSPIRATION! YAY! AND there will be more Draco in this chapter YAY! If you haven't guessed my word for the day is "YAY!" I told you I'm weird! I have no life, and I'm an airhead. So what do you expect! ANYWAYS! Going off the point (as I always do!) OK I hope you like this chapter and read and review people. OH! And Princess Bellatrix (is your real name Grace?) THANKYOU for saying I was your funniest reviewer, and I have to apologise for not reviewing for a while! OH YES! And StarryLibra! I HAVE ONLY READ YOUR FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! AND YOU GO AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS TO AMBER! AHHHHHHHHH MEANY! Right Ok I know that everyone else reading is thinking please shut up! So I will. ENJOY! XxXxXxXxXxX P.P.S HIYA HOLLY HUNNY! (Wow alliteration!) LOVE YA LOADS! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! I wish you ALL the success in the world with "Holly's Happy Hog Hume!" (Hehehe OK OK, SHUT UP!)  
  
Bella's POV:  
  
I spring out of bed and shove on my cloths. Tom is asleep THANKGOD! So I can make a fast exit. What have I done! One moment of weakness and WHAM! CHRIST ALMIGHTY! Do I have NO self control? I really must learn my lesson. With a sigh I open the door, looking at him for the last time I shut it behind me and practically run to my rooms where my HUSBAND will probably be waiting. God he deserves better than me. I am an AWFUL wife. But he is the dark lord... and I COULDN'T refuse even if I wanted to. (Which I don't!) I open the door silently and slip inside. I turn around hoping to see him asleep, but he's not. And what's worse, Melody's here to. She's sat silently in an armchair twisting her hands in her lap.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouts and springs up. She runs to me and gives me the loveliest hug, that I can't help tears from welling up in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry babe," I say. "I was...on an urgent raid." I say guilty. One look from lestrange (author's note: I can't remember his first name sorry! Let alone spell it, Rudolph? No that's the rain deer. It's something like that. He will have to remain Lestrange sorry for the spelling again. Until some kind soul tells me what it is, hint hint! Anyways!) One look from Lestrange and I KNOW that he knows EXACTLY where I have been and what I have been doing.  
  
"Melody darling, go and do your homework." I say to her. She gives me a bemused expression. But exits all the same.  
  
"WHO HEALED YOU?" I shout after her.  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA. IT WAS A LAD THOUGH; I CAN STILL SMELL HIS AFTERSHAVE." She shouts back from the hall.  
  
"WHAT! HOW CLOSE DID YOU GET?" I ask alarmed.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere near him, I was pretending to be unconscious, but he did, BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" She giggles and walks off. I close the door after her. And reluctantly look at Lestrange. He is FURIOUS! I can see him fighting to control his emotions, but he isn't succeeding. His blue eyes have darkened to near black. His hands are clenched into fists and he is gritting his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper ashamed.  
  
"You revolt me." He hissed at me. I look up at him hurt.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! IF YOU WANT TO BE HIS SLAG THEN FINE! DO YOU HAVE NO SELF RESPECT?" he shouts. I flinch.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper again. He gives me such a filthy look that I glanced away totally humiliated and feeling sorry for myself. He springs up,  
  
"I'm going out." He snaps. "Don't wait up." And he walks from the room slamming the door behind him. WHY OH WHY! CHRIST! I AM SO STUPID! Tom won't want to know me tomorrow, but my husband I have to live with for the rest of my life.  
  
Tom's/Voldemort's POV:  
  
Where the hell has she gone? Probably gone back to her bloody husband, I'll have to kill him. That or forbid them to see each other again. She probably thinks that I will ignore her now. I would never do that. She's special to me. I don't love her, but I do have a certain fondness for her. she will be mine. She can't refuse! Anyway it's the best thing for all of us, Bella, me and Melody. Her parents will be together again. Yes that's my decision. Thinking just briefly about Melody turns my thoughts into turmoil. What have I done? Why on earth did I hit her? She could have died! I just can't help it. I can't get close to anyone not even my own daughter. It's not her, to me she's perfect, it's me. What if she's ashamed to have me as her father? Whatever chance that I had of a relationship with her, is defiantly ruined now. She won't want to know me. With a sigh I fling myself out of my bedroom and stomp down from my gallery into the living area below. There's a swish and a figure appears before me. It's Lucius, and he's looking worried.  
  
"I think he's back." He says.  
  
"NEVER!" I say springing to my feet.  
  
"She was healed, just like that. He must have done it! He must have! How else..."  
  
"This CAN NOT be happening to me." I snap.  
  
"What shall we do? Send him to Hogwarts; let Dumbledore take care of him like we did with the girl?"  
  
"No... with the girl it was different. This is serious. Any way, he is still very valuable to us."  
  
"But what if Melody finds him, what if she finds out..."  
  
"She won't. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"But you can't separate them."  
  
"OH YES I CAN! I have to think of someway to get her mind off everything else. She's nearly 17, what do 17 year old girls think about?" I ask.  
  
"How the hell should I know, was I ever one?"  
  
"Sometimes Lucius I wonder myself!" I add slyly.  
  
"Very funny Tom. I will go and fetch Narcissa she will know what to do."  
  
"Yes good idea. And Bella! Go and get Bella to."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"What is so urgent at this time of night!" says Bella angrily rubbing her eyes. Narcissa is sitting quietly next to her.  
  
"It's alright Narcissa; I'm not going to bite you!" I laugh. She looks at my and gives me a weak smile. Christ! I'm not THAT bad am I?  
  
"Melody is 17 next month. I need to know how to keep her mind on everyday things. But I just don't know what!"  
  
"Gosh! 17, I was married by then." Says Narcissa. That's when it clicks.  
  
"YES! That's it! She will be married!" I say pleased with myself.  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to?" asks Bella.  
  
"She has no choice. Now who..." I look at Lucius, he shrugs.  
  
"It needs to be a pureblood." Says Bella.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY!" I say. "And he needs to be powerful, so he can be the next dark lord, because Melody obviously can't be it!" I look at all three of them. They obviously have no idea either. I look at Lucius again; I'm used to him having all the plans. Christ this is getting us NOWHERE!  
  
Author's note:  
  
OK people, work with me here. Who should she marry? The obvious answer is Draco. But I want something more...sinister. Any ideas? Please say you do! Harry...no. Ron... NO. WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THERE? If there is no one else then Draco will have to do. I love him and everything but he is very... predictable. I have just realised that Bella and Voldemort have picked up my habit of saying "Christ." OOPS! Sorry about that! SOOOOO out of character! Can I please have your ideas? Love ya people! XxXxXxXxXJaSmInEXxXxXxXxX  
  
P.P.S I couldn't be bothered to write DLDA. This chapter was soooo boring to write. And is soooo boring to read sorry! 


	8. A new husband

Author's note: right people, first of all I have to apologise for the 2 months that I haven't updated I bet that your getting dead pissed off with me. I was having an identity crisis and I didn't know weather I loved Draco or Tom or Bella anymore! Of course I saw the light...or should I say darkness and here I am! I AM BACK! YIPPEE! This chapter is also delayed because I had TERRIBLE writers block and I rewrote this whole chapter 3 times! This chapter is the longest so far because in my opinion it is the most important and this is where the story starts to become interesting. By the way, she isn't marrying Ron, NO WAY! He's a blood traitor! Also I will give you a clue about who the healing stranger is, it ISN'T Tom, or Draco, OK! Heehee. You don't get to find out in this chapter but you might in the next if you all review! (I'm so mean) I have been struck down with the flu so I am in a inspirational mood! Ok I gotta go! Love ya people! Jas XxXxXxXxXxX OH YEAH! THIS IS R RATED PEOPLE! I REPEAT R RATED. AND THIS TIME FOR REAL!  
  
Melody's POV: I sat glaring at my father with all my empathy. I wasn't going to forgive him, no way. After what he had done. Fat chance. I was obviously pissing him off because even from this distance I could hear him gritting his teeth. It was just my father and I and I guess that he felt uncomfortable. As for me, well I was enjoying watching him suffer. And as for his generally stupid idea, well, such language I cannot use within sound of innocent ears. I actually laughed when he told me, MARRIED! ME! Even the thought is preposterous! So as I said, I was sat there pissing off a mass murderer (not a good thing to be doing) and smiling innocently at him.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know." I finally say. "You're trying to cover up for something. I can tell."  
  
"Melody listen..."  
  
"NO! Why don't you listen to me for once in your life, I am NOT getting married and you will have to kill me first!" I pout and lean back on my chair.  
  
Its quite comical to watch my father try and control his urge to strangle something, I know I should have been scared but I felt as though it was just some huge elaborate joke. But then I remembered something, it came to me suddenly, like when you are trying to remember a dream but the images just keep slipping away like grains of sand between your fingers. It was just a smell at first, warm and musky. Then a shiver down my spine as I recalled the way he held me in his arms, and then I saw them. Two huge emerald green eyes gazing so worried down at me. They were oval shaped like almonds, and breath taking to gaze into. I had seen them just once before...before he had healed me.  
  
HE was the first clue in this mystery. It had to be a male because the smell was aftershave. Also there was a presence around him, like an aura I cannot even begin to describe. And his tears were ice cold, so cold in fact that they had turned to ice as soon as they had touched me. I shivered and hugged my knees close to my chest trying with all my might not to let this memory go, suddenly my father jumped up,  
  
"STOP THINKING!" he roared. Well that was a stupid thing to say, stop thinking! Stop thinking of what...  
  
"It's him isn't it? The person who healed me. You don't want me to know who it is. That's why you want to distract me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! And as for you getting married, you will do as I say otherwise I will be forced to make you. And believe me; you do NOT want to get in my way Melody. Now if you excuse me, I have more pressing matters to be getting on with."  
  
"Like what?" I snap.  
  
"An invasion of Hogwarts for starters, maybe even a good duel with Dumbledore, ending in his death...obviously"  
  
"WHAT!" I yell. "You leave grandfather alone." I say frantically.  
  
"He is NOT your grandfather. And please don't interrupt. Open the chamber of secrets, purge the school of all un worthy to learn magic, a couple of tortures, kill potter...painfully, imprison the order of the phoenix..."  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I get the picture!" I say white faced. He was going to kill grandfather...and Harry, and everyone at Hogwarts; if I didn't stop him then all of my friends would be killed. I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't let everyone be murdered, but I couldn't betray my parents either. And as for this healing stranger...STOP IT! Now is NOT the time to be thinking of him. What should I do? Should I save everyone from almost certain death, how I do not know. Or should I be loyal to my family and more importantly be what I was born to be?  
  
"ALRIGHT!" I shout, "I will marry whoever you want me to, PLEASE don't hurt anybody." I whimpered.  
  
My father smiled slyly at me, "That's my girl." He said. "I haven't got anybody lined up at the moment but rest assured Melody, there is a shortlist of the possible candidates."  
  
"May I ask whom?" I say sweetly. It doesn't wash with my father but he tells me all the same.  
  
"They are all pure blood so there is no need to worry about that."  
  
"Trust me I wasn't. I am just concerned that you are going to marry me off to some balding middle aged freak on a power trip." I snap.  
  
"NEVER!" he said in mock horror. "They are all a similar age to you. A few are even your own age."  
  
"Like who?" I was getting eager now to know who my future husband maybe.  
  
"You will not be dissatisfied. Do you yearn for a man in your bed little daughter? Do not lie! Of course you do!" he laughed his sinister laugh. He was trying to embarrass me.  
  
"I have a right to know!" I exclaim, slightly annoyed.  
  
Alright there is...by their first names...Nathan..."  
  
"To arrogant." I snap. My father glares at me.  
  
"William."  
  
"To ugly!"  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"A moron,"  
  
"Mathew?"  
  
"To mean!"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"FATHER PLEASE! HE'S MY COUSEN!"  
  
"FOR CHIRST SAKE MELODY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THIS PICKY THEN I SHALL SELECT HIM MYSELF!" Roared my father.  
  
At this point my mother crept in along with Lucius, Wormtail, and Rodolphus. My mother was here solely for my benefit; but the last three were honoured members of my father's inner circle and they were there to advise him in any decision making.  
  
"Has she come to a decision?" asked Rodolphus.  
  
"I have not finished my list yet..." snapped my father. And he carried on, none of the names were of particular interest to me, but I had to manage to narrow it down to a list of five, from which my parents and Lucius would select three. Then there would be a vote between all twenty of the members of my father's inner circle and we would be left with just two. Then my father would invite each of the candidates as it were over for dinner with their families, a tedious tradition in my eyes; and then he would make his final decision. I noticed that my part in the choosing was minimal.  
  
"Select your five, daughter." Snarled my father. To piss him off I closed my eyes and pointed blindly at the list with my finger.  
  
"Don't be such a fool! Do it properly!" he snapped.  
  
I opened my eyes again and scanned through the names once more, it read;  
  
Nathan Roberts, William Turner, Christian Herriford, Mathew Davenport, Draco Malfoy, Hayden Thornton, Damian Carville, Callum Dior, Jonathan Dennett, Thomas Colchester,  
  
I frowned at the list, I knew most of the names, and I didn't particularly PROTEST against any of them being my future husband, I was just being stubborn. I came to the conclusion that I should let my mother decide for me, with one exception,  
  
"I have nothing against Draco it is just that I cannot possibly marry him because he is my cousin, and it would just be HORRIBLE!" I say shrilly.  
  
"Yes but it is legal, and any way, how long have you known this fact? A couple of days? Does it really matter?" said my father in a deadly manner. It was not a question to be answered. "And if you really do not mind then, go on Bella make your choice!" said my father in an almost bored tone.  
  
After my mother had selected for me I was left with five names; Nathan Roberts, Draco Malfoy, Hayden Thornton, Damian Carville, Thomas Colchester,  
  
Does my mother not understand English or something! But I was sent from the room any way so my parents and Lucius could select three. It all seemed to me to be one big joke. I stormed into one of the reception rooms and sat heavily down next to Draco who was reading the daily prophet.  
  
"YOU DO KNOW THAT MY PARENTS AND YOUR FATHER ARE CONSIDERING US TO BE MARRIED!" I exclaimed loudly making the death eaters nearby jump. Draco shrugged,  
  
"I had an idea." He said without raising his eyes from the article he was reading. This annoyed me,  
  
"Don't you CARE about marrying your cousin?" I said shrilly.  
  
"Melody I just shut up and do what ever father says, anything for an easy life. And anyway at least I know you, you could be over reacting, it's only a possibility." He said and finally looked at me and smiled,  
  
"I'm not that bad am I?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Just to make you feel better, I would rather it be you than any of the others on that list because I know what you look like in the morning and it isn't as half as bad as what I would have thought!" I laughed, he laughed to and we sat there in silence for a moment before he said,  
  
"We shall see dear cousin, we shall see." Now that really did piss me off and I hit him around the head with a cushion, but not so I could hurt him.  
  
After the three of them congregating in my father's study for over they decided on three names. Draco Malfoy, Nathan Roberts, Thomas Colchester,  
  
So the possibility of me marrying Draco still hung in the air. He laughed again when I told him,  
  
"Ah well, we will just have to wait and see, the future is not in our hands." He sniggered slyly.  
  
"You think that this is a JOKE!" I huffed and crossed my arms moodily.  
  
I tried to imagine the other two in my mind, Nathan Roberts first. He was in the year above Draco and me at Hogwart's. He was in Slytherin, (of course) and the captain of the Quidditch team. He was tall and muscular, with light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, but as I had said to my father all of this added up to arrogance. His father, Edward Robert's was a spy in the ministry of magic for my father and a member of my father's inner circle. Then I moved on to Thomas. Thomas was also tall, maybe six foot, but he wasn't as well built. I thought him sickly looking due to his pale skin. He had raven black hair and even blacker eyes. He had graduated from Hogwart's two years previous with seven OWL'S and worked as a curse breaker in Ginggrotts bank, he was a deatheater himself and the nephew of professor Snape my potions master.  
  
I hoped that I was left with Nathan and Draco in all honesty. I would rather not marry my cousin but can you imagine having Professor Snape as your uncle-in-law! NEVER! So I had to anxiously await the news of the deatheaters vote. And the next day I found out that the list had been narrowed down to two, Nathan and Draco.  
  
Well Draco certainly found it hilarious. "Can you imagine it though?" he spluttered. "When I come round for dinner, or whatever. God this is going to be comical!" he joked and then burst into another fit of hysterical laughter clutching his stomach with tears of laughter pouring down his face.  
  
I frowned at first but then soon I was laughing along with him, he was right – it was comical.  
  
Draco's POV: "We shall dine with the dark lord, Bellatrix, and Melody on Tuesday night." Said my father over the dinner table the next day.  
  
"Don't fuck this one up Draco." He hissed.  
  
My mother frowned at his language but kept her mouth shut, my father was in a foul mood today. It was Saturday so it gave me plenty of time to prepare. What if I did end up marrying her? I would be the next dark lord. I would have the entire wizarding world bowing at my feet. And it saves me from having to marry that Hag look-a-like Pansy Parkinson who my father had lined up next as a future wife. She – of course would have to wait her turn, Melody came first.  
  
Melody was extremely beautiful; she was pure blood, of noble birth, the highest in fact, and her sense of humour had me rolling around on the floor. Also she was extremely rich and elegant and just plain perfect. I was lucky to have this chance.  
  
So as the days ticked by I waited impatiently for Tuesday night. I had everything organised, even down to what shoes I was going to wear. I became particularly nervous, and this was new to me. I had never been nervous in my entire life, and now I was shaking with it. Could this be what love feels like? I asked myself. I had no idea.  
  
So two hours before we were due at Lord Voldemort's private chambers for dinner a page came with a secret message from Melody,  
  
Draco please make sure that you are alone when you read this. I know that we are not supposed to see each other for another two hours but I urgently need your help. Please come at once it's an EMERGENCY! For once in your life do as you're told! PLEASE! Melody xxx  
  
Well it was short and sweet, I decide that I would indeed do as I was told and go and see her. It was easy enough; I appariated there in less than a second to a sight that I didn't expect. She was in her under ware and what was more she didn't seem embarrassed or even startled to see me in her state.  
  
"Draco THANK GOD!" she said dramatically.  
  
"Melody!" I laughed. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" I said with amusement.  
  
"That is why you are here! So I can dress to match you! HONESTLY BOYS!" She scolded at examined my pale blue velvet robes.  
  
"THAT'S IT! That's the emergency, to see what I was wearing..." I said but I was cut off by the sight of Melody going behind one of those screen things and throwing her undergarments haphazardly over the side.  
  
"Draco be a dear and go in my wardrobe, bring out my baby blue gown and pass it to me." She asked.  
  
I swallowed hard and walked over to the wardrobe. I pushed the dresses aside and found the one she wanted,  
  
"Don't forget the corset!" she exclaimed.  
  
Unluckily for me I had had the unfortunate experience of seeing my mother in one of these a couple of years ago when I had walked in my parents' bedroom with out knocking, so I knew what she was talking about. I also hoped that see would look better in one than my mother had. I passed them to her over the screen modestly closing my eyes. The light from the candles burning in their brackets created a shadow which danced on the wall opposite, Melody's shadow. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help it, I am a 17 year old lad for Christ sake. I took in every curve of her silhouetted body as she began to dress.  
  
I didn't stare transfixed for long as her head popped around the screen,  
  
"Can you lace me up Draco?" she asked sweetly. I nodded, took a deep breath and stepped around the screen. I was right, she did look better than my mother, far better. I realised that I was staring and began to lace her up, she didn't complain once about the pain which surprised me, but hey! Then I helped her into her dress.  
  
"Thanks!" she said cheerfully when she was fully dressed. I smiled in welcome.  
  
She began to sculpt her hair in graceful ringlets that fell way past her shoulders like a river of silk. She twisted bits of the front pieces back and secured them with clips and slides adorn with pale blue gems and crystals matching her dress, and also her eyes I noticed. In fact this was probably the first time I had seen her eyes blue, they change you see, to emerald green which they usually are. I watched her with interest as she finished her hair and then see applied unnecessary make-up, she didn't need any. Her skin was flawless, she already looked absolutely stunning. And lastly she squirted some perfume.  
  
When she had finished she turned to me,  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Just looking that's all." I said croakily because my voice had seemed to have deserted me.  
  
She smiled her beautiful smile and sat next to me on her extremely comfy sofa. Extremely comfy but also extremely small and we were both tall people, so I was constantly aware of her thigh touching mine. I swallowed hard, I had never felt like this before, usually I thought that girls were only good for sex but Melody was entirely different. She was clever and funny and we could talk for hours on end with out getting bored. I adored our deep conversations so I started one there and then.  
  
"What are you views on religion Melody?" I asked with a smile knowing that she was passionate about this subject. So she started answering my question and before long we were both engrossed in the topic of how religion had changed over the past century.  
  
Time flew by until we were an hour and a half late for dinner. Neither of us noticed of course, in fact it was the last thing on my mind. Melody had stopped talking for a moment and she looked so angelic that I simply lent forward and touched her cheek to see if she was real. She turned towards me and before I even knew what had happened I kissed her.  
  
Her lips were so soft that I didn't want to pull back, so I kissed more and more passionately. She kissed me back, pressing her self against me and twining her arms around my neck. We were both in a daze so we didn't notice Melody's door open and her parents stood in the room until the dark lord coughed and we sprung away from each other. Bella was giggling and the dark lord did look rather amused even if he did try and hide it.  
  
"Your nearly two hours late, we were worried about both of you, your mother is frantic Draco. Come on both of you, we must begin." He said smiling to himself. She we rushed to Lord Voldemort's private dining room. And we enjoyed a night of fine wine and exotic food.  
  
After dinner had ended we all sat in the dark lord's reception room. It was custom for Melody to sit next to me, for this I was thankful because her dainty fingers found mine and they laced together discreetly; but the dark lord saw.  
  
"Well this was rather easy!" he exclaimed then he recited what he had saw on entering Melody's room before dinner. My parents found it hilarious as did Bella and Voldemort and we sat chatting and joking deep into the night. I would have enjoyed the lively conversation if Melody wasn't teasing me. When nobody was looking she would run her hands silkily across my chest or kiss my neck or press her self even closer to me and she knew that it was turning me on something wicked. She would also smile innocently at me as if she was doing nothing at all wrong.  
  
How is yearned to have her to myself, and get away from the stifling proper ness of the dinner party. She saw the look in my eye and smiled mischievously at me. I was getting restless and kept shuffling in my seat. Voldemort noticed to,  
  
"Draco a word please." He said and led us into his study.  
  
He sat down behind his desk and I sat opposite him, "Draco I am going to make this quick. Do you wish to marry my daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes master." I said. He smiled,  
  
"I thought so; you could hardly tear your eyes away from her the entire night. Well I give you my blessing to ask my daughter to be your wife, but be warned Draco, you hurt her. And I will tear you limb from limb, you understand?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yes master." I said.  
  
"Very well Draco, go and speak to her, oh yes – and Draco, you can call me Tom." He said without his usual coldness but not with warmth yet either. I smiled at him and made my way out of the door.  
  
I slipped the ring on Melody's finger and she instantly though herself at me kissing me passionately. As soon as I had exited Tom's office I had requested a word with her I then took her out into the gardens and you guessed it proposed. She had accepted as you could probably tell and now we were both stood in Tom's private garden being avidly watched by our parents from the dining room window! I didn't care though. Melody obviously had different things on her mind also.  
  
Just to prove to me that she had indeed accepted my proposal of marriage and to get my mind back on her, she kissed me softly on the lips and buried her head into my neck. I could feel shivers running up and down my spine. Then placing both of her hands on my shoulders she move's close to me seductively so are bodies are almost touching, and she presses closer. I moan with longing and I whisper in her ear. "I love you." She can tell that she has turned me to golden syrup. She moves away from me silkily, running her hand over my muscular chest, I tremble, my eyes darkening with lust. She then takes my hand and leads me silently to her bedroom.  
  
Author's note, CAUTION This next part is R rated, if you are offended by scenes of a sexual nature then do not read on.  
  
I slowly take off her dress and let it fall to the floor, she unbuttons my shirt, I unlace her corset, she unzips my pants, we continue like this until we are both naked. I lay her down silently on the bed pulling the covers around us both. I kiss her lips passionately never wanting this night to end.  
  
I touch her every where, caressing every inch of her naked skin. She giggles softly in my ear; she pulls me closer towards her, taking my breath away by running her hands over my body also. The feel of her naked body next to mine is truly erotic. I kiss her neck gently and then I enter her. She begins to moan softly turning me on even more. She moves her pelvis in time with mine causing even more violent waves of pleasure. I could not now resist the urge to groan loudly either. I had an almost animal instinct to move faster, move deeper, give my soul to the rhythm of the night. With each thrust the pleasure increased, Melody's fingers dug gently into my back and she bit her lip throwing her head back causing her hair that was wet with sweat to fly wildly behind her. Beads of sweat also ran down my back, I was very close to coming now. Melody kissed me even more passionately pressing her self closer and closer until she let out a long satisfied moan and I was hit with waves of crotch throbbing delirium.  
  
Afterwards Melody lay in my arms and I felt as though nothing could go wrong in the world. I gazed at her angelic face for what must have been over an hour before she giggled and whispered in my ear, "Go to sleep!"  
  
She yawned, "I am so tired." She laughed.  
  
I laughed also and kissed her, her eyes became heavy and they closed. A minute later her breathing became regular and she was fast asleep. I watched her a while longer, the moonlight danced across her skin making her look – if it was possible – even more beautiful. I ran my fingers through her hair and touched her face, just cherishing the feel of her lying naked in my arms and the comforting thought that she was safe and that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. These thoughts warmed my heart and I slipped into blissful dreams with her, the both of us asleep in each others arms.  
  
Author's note: WOW what a long chapter! This HAS to be the longest I have ever written! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Wow! What should happen next? Do you like it? This was my first time EVER writing a sex scene how was it? Do you like Draco? I think he's H-O-T! So does Melody I think, lol. Come on people Read and Review I'm begging you, I am ill with the flu and It had taken me ALL DAY writing this on my laptop in bed! BOO HOO to me! I hope you like it, quite frankly if you don't tell me but I am going to write more anyway because I love it! Ok people I have Got to go, see ya soon, I hope you liked it! Lots of love, Jas XxXxXxXxXxX 


	9. Look For Silver Glass

**Author's note:**

First I would like to appoligise for any spelling mistakes becuase I am on my grandads comp and it absolutly ANCIENT and doesn't have spell check! SORRY! Oh yeah and Grace you don't need to point out every single mistake either, thanks a lot! Big hi to Grace and Rachel who both convinced me to write another chapter so ... here it is! Oh yeah eberyone, any guess who the healing stranger actually is? don't expect this to be long becuase I H8 this computer and I can't be bothered. I will update in about 2 days though promise. Oh and I have to appoligise for my lack of detail, it will return. but I have explained above

Melody's POV:

OH MY GOD! What on EARTH have I done? Do I have NO self control? On second thoughts, don't answer that. He's my cousin, my COUSIN for christ's sake! But he is to be my husband so its not THAT bad. Oh who am I kidding? Of course it is!

I slip silently out of bed and shove on my clothes, Draco is still asleep, THANK GOD! Yes Ok I do like him ... a lot. I mean WOW. But the morning after is rather embarressing especially now that I have to explain to my parents exactly where I have been. So to clear my head I wander aimlessly around the mansion searching for something but what, I have no idea.

Suddenly the air seems to actually tremble with anticipation and I spin around on the spot looking for whatever is causing it. At the end of the corridor I see a figure coming towards me. My first instinct is to scream, but then I recognise who it is, I smell his musky presence and I see his bright green eyes. I am breathless, I don't know WHAT to think. He reaches out a hand to stroke my cheek and all the strength is sapped from my body. He takes me in his arms and I want to stay there forever. Oh its sinful, its ever so sinful, but I have found the thing that I have been waiting for my entire life. He's my soulmate, I am sure of it.

" It's alright Melody, I have found you now. I will NEVER let you go." He whispers, his voice is so wonderful and amazing that it causes tears to appear in my eyes.

" What is your name?" I ask,

" Do you not know who I am? Have they not told you?" he says softly.

" No." I whisper awe struck.

" Then you shall find out, and then and only then shall I come for you. But until that time I say farewell." He whispers. I half expect him to kiss me or hug me at the very least, but he simply disappears again into a cloud of smoke.

" MELODY!" I hear somebody shout, it's Rodolphus, " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD BE IN IF YOUR FATHER FOUND YOU?" He yelled almost trembling with fear, and practically tearing my arm out of it socket he's shaking me that hard.

" Why? Who is he? What is he doing here? Is he dangerous?" I ask eagerly.

" DANGEROUS! Melody he is your fathers sworn enemy... he has strictly forbidden you any access to him what so ever."

" But WHY? GOD DAMN YOU RODOLPHUS! I don't think that ANYBODY has told me a single truth since I arrived here. Don't you think I deserve to know if something is going on in MY life?" I ask sharply.

" Look if you want answers then you will have to find them out for yourself. It is more than my life is worth to tell you. Not even your mother would dare, but if you want answers then look behind Silver Glass..." whispered Rodolphus and he then appariated somewhere.

I frowned, JESUS CHRIST! WHY DOESN'T ANY BODY TELL ME ANYTHING? and silver glass, what the HELL was he talking about? Was hu just feeding me bull? Oh I don't know! But right now I have to get back; Draco will be wondering where I am. I feel a slight pang of guilt. For a second back there I would have gone to the ends of the earth for that " Healing Stranger" and not thought twice about Draco. He had said that he loved me. He actaully LOVED me. No one has EVER said that to me before. I don't know WHAT I should do. But I just can't stop thinking about that stranger, I think that it is time to enlist some help. God help me if Father ever finds out but I do know one thing, they know how to solve a mystery.

Author's note:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I sooooooooo can't be BOTHERED! So THAT is the result. God I am SO sorry but it can't be helped, I will update soon with the next chapter, I will have to so you all don't think I am some silly bitch who can't write to save her life, this is the WORST thing I have EVER written. Oh yeh Review but I don't blame ya if u hate it, I do! (don't be pissed off with me about the healing stranger! You WILL find out who he is, PROMISE!)

Kisses people! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

p.p.s Oh yeh, come on have a guess! Lets see who has acyually got a brain, THINK people. He is in the BOOKS! hehehehehe xxxxxxxx


	10. Bella's realisation

Author's note:

Just a quick chapter, I found a song summing up Bella really so I was inspired and thought that I would update, this chapter doesn't really fit in but hey! It's about Bella and she rocks! So enjoy, and after this the story will commence as normal, no worries! Jas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.P.S I can't be bothered adding the song in, I don't really know how any ways.

Bella's POV:

"Tom" I whispered,

I opened my eyes and saw not Tom – but my husband Rodolphus lying next to me sleeping. I felt a pang in my chest, I didn't know whether it was guilt because I was betraying my husband, or if it was sadness because it wasn't Tom lying next to me. Just the thought of him made my stomach flutter madly and my heart begin to race, I love him so much, he doesn't love me back of course but this fact is of minor significance.

With joy I remember the night that Melody was born, how proud I wasâ€how proud HE was. The way he held Melody in his arms, and the way he looked at her. How I yearn for him to love me in that way, and in that magnitude. Tears trickle down my cheeks, I have done EVERYTHING for him, I have killed my cousin for him, I have betrayed my husband for him, I have mocked, imprisoned, tortured, killed innocent people for HIM. Everything I did was for HIM didn't he see that? I had provided him with a beautiful daughter, and gave her away for HIM. I would walk to the ends of the earth just for a fleeting smile, something, ANYTHING, so I could feel wanted.

Without thinking I began to scream with fury, WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE ME! I woke up Rodolphus who instantly flew out of bed to try and calm me. But I kicked and screamed, hit, and pushed him away from me,

"I WANT TOM!" I screamed so loud that Lucius – who was across the hall came charging in, thinking that somebody was being murdered.

"What the hell" he began.

I screamed louder, tears of absolute fury running down my face even faster, where was my wand? I would KILL them in a minute, I started to spin around looking for it..

"Malfoy go and get the dark lord," Rodolphus said franticly.

"NO!" I screamed. "GO AWAY, G-O A-W-A-Y!"

"She's gone mad!" I heard Lucius say to Rodolphus.

I through myself down on my bed and started to scream and bang my fists, shaking with rage like a child having a tantrum. The bedroom door burst open and he strode in. He had come to me! He took my hand and had dragged me from the room even before I had realised what was happening. We appariated in his room and it was there that I let myself collapse. I began to sob and shake with tears in his arms.

"I love you Tom." I sobbed. "Why don't you love me back?" I asked.

He sighed. This is it – I thought. I am going to be rejected again.

"I do love you Bella – God help me I do. But we can't be together, I can't get emotionally attached to any one." He said softly.

"But you already are Tom." I said and slipped gently onto his knee.

"Bella you know that my work comes first"

"I know. I accept that, it's just I want you to love me – to show me you love me. I would do ANYTHING for you Tom, you know I would. PLEASE don't hurt me again." I sobbed.

"Bella I" he began, but he stopped suddenly as a light flashed underneath the door, it wasn't just an ordinary light, it was the light that issues from some sort of spirit.

"Its him!" he breathed with fury. "We have got to find Melody NOW!" he roared and sprang up and I fell to the floor with a thump.

"What's going on?" I asked softly,

"SHUSH WOMAN! I can hear him" he whispered and through the door open. The spirit was stood just outside the door, but it wasn't a spirit it was a ghost,

"Tom!" I whispered aghast "That...that's"

Author's note; hehehehehehehehehehehehehe How mean am I? OK, I will give you one last chance to prove yourself to me, who do u reckon it is. Oh and its not Harry, OH MY GOD PEOPLE, I can't actually believe that u thought it was him, NO WAY, Now you know this person is dead to! Ok, g2g love and peace! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. The Mirror Of Erised

Author's note: I'm back on track people! Can u believe it? This is my second chapter in a day! Right OK, in this next chapter you will find out more about this "healing stranger" So go on, impress me, who do you think it is?? Any last guesses? As I said before it's a male, he's dead, and it's NOT Draco, Tom, or Harry, ah well! Let's find out shall we! I hope you like it.ENJOY!

Melody's POV:

"MELODY! MELODY! M-E-L-O-D-Y!"

I snap my eyes open and glance at my clock, it's half seven in the morning for Christ's sake and I had only just returned from my encounter with that man and Rodolphus!

"Melody Riddle you get your arse down here NOW!" my father bellowed again.

With a sigh I slipped out of Draco's arms with out waking him and then I quickly kissed him and stomped out of the room and down the stairs into the gallery below where my father was stood impatiently tapping his foot. I was shattered, my hair was a complete state and I was in a very bad mood, so was my father by the looks of things, well this was going to be an interesting show down, I was in no mood for games.

Without even a single word, my father grabbed me roughly and dragged me from the gallery and into the corridor with my scowling still ringing in his ears. Then he dragged me for at least 5 minutes until we landed noisily outside my mother's and Rodolphus's private annex. My father banged violently on the door.

No less than a second later did Rodolphus answer half dressed and obviously still half a sleep.

"Master!" he yawned and bowed deeply.

"Shut up Lestrange and fetch Bellatrix!" spat my father, instantly he obeyed and my mother appeared at the door, looking like a mirror image of me, her hair was also everywhere as she was also NOT impressed at being woken.

"Well Melodyâ€ you now may explain to your mother and me where exactly you have been for the past" my father looked at his watch, "seven hours."

"Father what on earth are you talking about?" I snapped. He glared at me.

"After Draco and you had finished in the garden we expected you both to come back to the reception room but you didn't. I have been up half the night looking for you both! For Christ sake Melody anything could have happened to you!" he roared almost manically.

"I-I was in bed." I said glancing sideways to my mother who – by the look on her face knew exactly where I was.

"IN BED! And where was Draco?" he asked.

"I-In bed." I said again.

"YOUR LYING TO ME MELODY! DRACO IS NOT IN HIS ROOM, LUCIUS HAS CHECKED!" he bellowed. Was my father being particularly slow today or something?

"I-I know he was with me." I said my cheeks going a violent shade of red.

"What in bed?" asked my father the situation still not dawning on him yet. I nodded. "And what were you DOING?" he asked,

CHRIST ALMIGHTY! Was he being slow on purpose? Or was he being a typical father and embarrassing me? I just looked at him, well what did he expect? A full account? Then it hit him, the idiot I swear, how slow can you get?

My father was obviously in a state of fatherly shock – his little girl and all that, so Rodolphus bent down and hissed,

"Get out of here quick Melody before he explodes, Bella and I will take care of him, and also not a WORD to your father about beforeâ€go quickly."

So I slipped silently back down the corridor, yearning to see Draco again. What on EARTH is my father on at all! Waking me up in the middle of the night (well very early in the morning), and asking idiotic questions! I mean COME ON! I arrived back in my room to find a very anxious – (and extremely gorgeous) Draco waiting for me.

"Melody! Where have you been?" he asked and pulled me towards him, I twined my arms around his neck giggling,

"Where you worried about me Draco?" I asked softly in his ear. He laughed also kissing my neck romantically,

"What do you think?" he whispered huskily turning me to golden syrup, but suddenly I heard footsteps outside on the landing, and a shadow flickered underneath the door. Draco and I frowned at each other, the atmosphere in the room had dropped, I started to shiver and frost formed on my lips. Ice coated the walls and windows – it was like the whole world was freezing. Then a huge cloud of mist appeared in the room glowing eerily, I reached out a hand to touch to itâ€ Instantly there was a blinding flash of white light and I was thrown from the room and into his waiting arms. There was an other flash and I found myself in my father's dungeon, where he keeps his capturers for torture and so forth.

I looked up and gazed into his huge round angelic eyes, I found that I couldn't breath.

He held me close to his chest and closed his eyes; his hair which flowed freely around his shoulders was silver and shined like moonlight. Around his neck he wore a key on a silver chain. His lips and eye lashes were covered in a thin layer of frost and his skin was as white as snow. I began to cry, I had no idea why but I suddenly felt a deep ache in my chest that made me want to weep.

"Dry your eyes"

I looked up at him; he had a voice that sounded like the murmur of the waves and the chiming of a thousand silver bells.

"Who are you?" I asked again this time I knew that he would answer me,

He smiled at me,

"I don't really need to answer that question do I?" He whispered and then he wiped my tears away with his hand. I jumped at first, thinking that his touch would be ice cold, but it wasn't. It felt as though he had captured the last desperate rays of sunlight in his presence, - this sunlight warmed his eyes, making a smile reach into my heart.

I leant towards him, feeling his breath on my face and attempted to kiss him, but he placed a finger on my lips and whispered,

"Your heart has been claimed by another,"

He was right of course. And this made a fire burst to life inside of me, I had been rejected and I didn't like it one bit, so I tried to pull away from him, but his hold was strong.

"Why are you so angry with me?" he whispered. I didn't answer, I didn't know myself, and it just hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I said demanding an answer. "You don't belong hereâ€you'reâ€you'reâ€ I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! OH MY GOD!" I screamed and that's when he got angry.

"Melody, Melody, MELODY!"

I opened my eyes and saw Draco staring worriedly down at me,

"What happened?" I asked croakily.

"You fainted sweet heart, are you alright?" asked Draco,

"Did you see it? DID YOU? The mist and the light and I was thrown into the dungeons, it was HIM Draco, it was HIM!"

"What in God's name are you talking about? What mist? What light? Melody you just returned from your father and fainted, I think you were dreaming"

"I WASN'T, OH MY GOD DRACO YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

"I think I will take you to your father"

"NO! Draco I am telling the truth! It wasâ€ it wasâ€ I have GOT to show you, COME ON!" I screamed and dragged him up, I had no idea where I was going, but I did have one clueâ€Silver glass. "Look for silver glass." That's what Rodolphus told me. Then it clicked, I knew where silver glass wasâ€I skidded to a halt.

"Come on we are going to Hogwart's." I said to Draco,

"What! Hogwart's? Why?" he asked bemused.

"Draco, remember when Harry got the philosophers Stone form the mirror of Erised? Well that mirror was made of silver glass, and then we will be able to kill him!"

"Who? Kill who? Shouldn't we get your father to come to, and at least some deatheaters?"

"Draco please, use you brain, do you REALLY think that they are going to let father and an army of deatheaters into Hogwart's? Do you know what? Just forget itâ€I will go myself." I said and appariated into what I hoped would be my Grandfather's study.

Tom's POV;

"My Lord! MY LORD!" I heard hurried footsteps and my study door burst open, Draco tumbled in,

"Draco! What's the matter?" I say aghast springing up. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's gone to Hogwart's, to find the mirror of Erised, and kill the person behind it, I couldn't stop her. Who is she talking about Tom? Who is she trying to kill?"

I just looked at Draco, She had gone to try and KILL him, and he was already DEAD! OH MY GOD! SHE was going to die; even I am scared of him! I ran my hand through my hair thinking rapidly, an invasion of Hogwart'sâ€noâ€I need something discreetâ€I will have to open my diary again, maybe then we have a chance, and my former self called get to Melody in twice the timeâ€ I can't believe she has done this

"Draco do you have ANY idea how much danger she's in? Do you know who lurks behind that mirror waiting for her? And waiting to destroy the last heir of slytherin?"

"No My lord" he said croakily,

"Godric Gryffindor, that's who, I have killed him once, and now I need to wipe him from the face of the earth once and for all, other wise she will dieâ€ God help us all, my dynasty will be ruined and everything will fall"

Author's note; there you go, its Godric Gryffindor, I will update soon, to unlock Melody's fate, hehehehehehehehe.


	12. THE LAST CHAPTER!

HIA! OMG! I can't BELIEVE that I am DOING this! SOB SOB SOB. IT IS NEARLY OVER! That is why I have been putting it off for so long! It's SO sad! SOB! I have had a burst of inspiration because I have just finished making the Sunday dinner, as it was my turn this week, and after I decided to write the last chapter! SOB! OK I will shut up; OK I will HAVE to shut up otherwise I will never get this written. SIGH alright here it is! Love you all! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody's POV;

I had no idea where my feet were taking me and I had no why I followed them, but I did know that I needed to find what I was looking for if that makes any sense at all. I stumbled into the great hall where the last ditherers where finishing their meals and my grandfather – I mean Dumbledore - looked up from his plate with a half puzzled, and a half astonished look on his face. It was no surprise that I was attracting so much attention as I had not been present at school for at least a month now and everyone had obviously been wondering where I was. I looked around the hall, my eyes quickly scanning the students that remained – but none of them were of any help to me, all of the slytherin's had already left. With a disgruntled sigh I flounced over to the head table and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"MELODY! Thank God! I have been out of my mind with worry. Why on earth haven't you been in touch? ANYTHING could have happened to you!"

"Oh don't worry _grandfather _I was with my _parents, _and they took great care of me. After all, why wouldn't they? I am their daughter." I hissed.

"Melody dear..." he began.

"I have nothing more to say to you, goodbye..." I said sweetly and walked elegantly from the hall, with every pair of eyes on me.

Without a seconds thought I began to climb down a concealed staircase towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. But when I was only about half way down the first corridor and I had passed the first potions classroom I collided straight into Harry Potter.

"DO YOU MIND?" I roared. He jumped out of his skin, which I watched with a flourish.

"I-I-I'm sorry Melody. I was just at a detention with professor Snape..."

"Far too much detail, I'm bored now." I say and carry on walking. But to annoy me even more he decided to persist.

"But where are you going? How come you haven't been in school? Are you OK?"

"It's really none of your business where I'm going, because I have had more pressing matters to contend with. And yes thank you very much I am fine. Harry why are you speaking to me, do you _know_ who my parents are..."

"Well...there have been rumours.... but I thought that we could get over that, after all you're not your parents are you?"

"I am more like them than you can imagine. Well if you excuse me..." I said in my most patronising voice and turned down the nearest corridor. It was lit by just one torch burning in its bracket, and the shadows danced across the wall opposite. I don't get scared easily but I have to admit I was a little uneasy. I reached for my wand and proceeded down it. There was a single door at the end that was locked, but that didn't stop me. I merely unlocked it by a simple enchantment and carried on, my heart beating faster.

I entered a large chamber that was entirely moon lit by two large windows that spanned from ceiling to floor. There was an empty fireplace and all the walls were lined with bookcases apart from one, which was lined with cabinets holding trophies and other useless junk. The room was circular and above it was a deserted gallery with two large staircases either side. The ceiling was made from stained glass, in the shape of a red and gold lion.

The only other thing in the room was a large and dusty rug, thrown haphazardly over the cold stone floor. The floor around it was old and worn, but as I kicked the corner of it, it revealed soft polished stone. Confused I bent down and yanked the rung away. I flurry of dust flew into the air and I sneezed several times, my eyes streaming.

When the dust cleared I saw that the rug had covered a large circular slab of stone with a gilt iron handle set into the centre. I tried to pull the handle away from the floor – it wasn't easy as it was rusted over but I managed it. It was then even harder to pull away the stone circle, as it was probably heavier than me and far bigger. I knew that I was impossible to lift on my own so I cast a complicated spell that had the power to melt any substance.

Of course I didn't use my common sense and I nearly died when several kilograms of molten stone come flooding towards me. I jumped up onto the first step of one of the staircases leading towards the gallery with a startled scream and performed the counter spell. The stone froze at once, leaving a large stone ledge in the centre of the room. I ran over the gaping hole now in the floor, my heals clacking, and looked down...I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the mirror...the Mirror of Erised.

I reached down and touched it ...its silver glass. Don't ask me how I know this, I just did. "_Look for silver glass_" that is what Rodolphus had told me. And now I had found it I had no idea what to do. I ran my finger all the way along the immense frame looking for something. I cut it on a sharp edge and a single drop of blood fell onto the glass and instantly began to spread. I sprang up my wand pointing directly at it.

The mirror glowed and rose from the floor. When it was upright and facing me head on, the surface rippled like wind disturbing the surface of a lake. And from the ripples appeared a hand, then an arm, and a person began step OUT of the mirror. Terrified I ran to the door and tried the handle...it was locked. With growing horror I realised that I had dropped my wand...it was by his feet.

Slowly he picked it up and smiled to himself.

"We meet again my dear..." he whispered. I stood rooted to the spot.

"What do you want from me?" I asked my voice shaking.

"What do I _want? _I want the house of Slytherin to fall, and for your father's dynasty to fail. I want the last heir of Slytherin...dead." He whispered even more quietly. Adrenalin rushed through my body, I may not have my wand, but I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, surly I could do _something. _

There were loud bangs and shouts from behind the door, and I could hear many spells being I fired at its lock.

"The fools...it's useless they will never reach you in time. "

"Who are you?" I asked my eyes glistening with tears.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor; _surely _you should have worked that out!"

My mind raced, my father knew I was here and by the sounds of it so did most of his death eaters... if I could just distract him for long enough then maybe, I did have a chance... so I did the only thing I could. I stumbled forward and with all of my strength managed to upturn the mirror. I heard him gasp even before it hit the floor.

Glass was thrown everywhere and at a terrifying speed. Shards of it bit painfully into the skin across my exposed arms and legs, face and neck. Blood poured from the cuts into my mouth and eyes. I couldn't see and I was disorientated. I heard him fire something at me and I threw myself to the floor. The spell hit the opposite wall making a large hole. I sprang up and stumbled blindly towards one of the staircases. I managed to find a step and ran up wards; I could hear him panting close behind me. I wondered why he hadn't cursed me...

The door below was flung open and about 25 death eaters ran in screaming orders at each other. It was absolute pandemonium. I could see Rodolphus, Lucius, Draco and my mother. But my father was no where to be seen. I was now on the balcony and as I rubbed the blood from my eyes I saw the broken glass and mass of figures below. Confused I stopped, and spun around. _Where was my father? Hadn't he come to save me?_

I felt hands yank at the back of my robes and Godric Gryffindor caught my and held me tight. I kicked and screamed and tried my hardest to get free. Everyone looked up as they finally realised where I was. They all ran towards both staircases towards me, leaving no one below. Seeing this Godric Gryffindor lifted me up and over it. Everyone froze, dreading what would happen next.

Voldemort's POV;

There were screams as he let go of Melody, and I remember her falling, oh falling for such a long time. Down and down and down. The deafening silence whirled in my ears as she plummeted to the stone beneath. I hear a loud crack as she hit the floor and I remember seeing scarlet blood as a large piece of glass impaled her and come out of her stomach. I just stood and watched my daughter lay dead on the floor, her beautiful eyes open and reflecting the moonlight.

People think that I cannot love. But I can, oh how it hurt. I knelt down next to her, letting her blood soak into my robes. Tears streaked down my face as I realised that she was never coming back...she was GONE. She I took out my wand and pointing it towards my own heart, I whispered

"_Adva kavada" _

Bella's POV;

I watched his dead body fall next to Melody's and if it was possible my heart broke twice. My angel...my beautiful beautiful angel was dead. My darling daughter and only child had been murdered. And my love, my master, had taken his own life...around me there was silence, oh such painful silence.

_Tears, anger, despair, pain, death, love, tears, anger, despair, pain, death, love._

OH God save me, for I fear that I am also dead...so much death...oh God save me...for what can I do?

A/N; SOB! There you go then, my very first fan fiction! How sad. You may think not but I do! I loved Melody she was my favourite character. I actually CRIED writing this. I hope you liked Bella's angel and thank you for reading it! So long fare well! Lots a love Jasmine xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Echoes down the Corridor

_**Echoes Down the corridor;**_

Bella's Angel is part 3 in a trilogy I have been writing. _Daughter of Darkness_ (part 2) which is in its beginning stages and posted on the site tells of Bella's turning point and what happened to her to make her become what she is in the HP books today. _So Blooms the Ebony Rose _which is the first part of the trilogy that I am writing at the moment as well as the rest of _Daughter of Darkness_ will tell of Bella's childhood and her 16 year old self. However Bella's angel for me is the most important.

Two years after Melody's death Bella became pregnant with her third child – a boy. The father of this child was Rodolphus whom she had come to care for even more after the death of the Dark Lord. Tragically the child did not live past its first birthday. Bella then fell into a vicious circle of darkness after loosing three of her children from which she could not escape. She ended her days in a harrowing reflection of that of the Dark Lord by taking her life one cold winter evening, alone and heartbroken, no one was there to hear her scream.

For the others left behind their lives faired a little better. Draco Malfoy eventually overcome his grief and married some years later becoming successful in the ministry of magic – he is rumoured to become the next minister. He had two children – one of which went on to study at Hogwart's and discover Tom's diary, Tom then managed to find a suitable victim and in a last attempt of power managed to kill 14 muggle borns and become a 16 year old boy again. His future still hangs in the balance, for all of his faithful servants have scattered. It is no longer possible for him to reign again as the most feared wizard in the magical world. His dynasty is ruined, but his darkness prevails.

The last part of the jigsaw – Lucius Malfoy finally confessed his sins to his loyal wife Narcissa. Their marriage broke down, Narcissa was able to forgive him but Lucius – hanging on to his bitterness and despair could not be forgiven, he died at the age of 69, after forcing every out of his life. He was found by Draco who was told that his father had apparently slipped away peacefully in his sleep. But the circumstances seemed to point to murder; no body knows the truth to this day.

The dark mark lives on, carved into the skin of the surviving deatheaters, but there is no one to call them together. They are divided and leaderless, they all lived out the rest of their days in silence waiting to hear the call from their master – they would wait in ignorance. No call came, the last death eater eventually died 70 years after the Dark Lords fall, every one of them were forced to carry on living with the muggle borns and traitors that they had tried so hard to destroy – an everlasting mockery to their loyal work.

_They were death,_

_Innocent blood should not be spilt,_

_She cried,_

_No one was there to catch her tears._


End file.
